Tenacity
by MurdeTram
Summary: Gwen, after being romantically rebuffed by her cousin, decides to take things into her own hands.


A.N; Alright, well, while we're waiting for Two Isn't Enough to update, I threw together one of my favourite couples, Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson. I did my best to put as much description in it as I could, not only physical, but emotional and whatnot. I also got a by-the-clock job to pay for an apartment, so my updates on everything, smut included, are most likely going to be rather slow and far-between. I'll do my best, but there are no promises. Anywho, enjoy this little smut I'll try to write a second to.

…

"Ah.." a tiny voice in the dark RV sounds out. She uses he spare hand to muffle herself, but the occasional whimpers and moans can't be controlled. Her fingers move faster and faster, diving themselves deep inside her slick, hot folds. "Ben," can sometimes be heard issuing from her mouth, despite the hand that covers her pert, small lips.

Gwen Tennyson inches her fingers deeper and deeper into her core, as her womanhood releases more and more of it's natural juices. She closes her eyes tight, imagining it were the boy's fingers, gliding in and out of her, bring her closer, closer to the edge. She could, in her mind's eye, see Ben giving her kisses and whispering naughty, crimson words of encouragement to release. His dark brown hair would be slicked and matted to his forehead, just as her own orange hair was.

Shuddering, she tries to tighten herself up, to squeeze her core, to prolong the beautiful feeling she has inside. Her innermost walls tighten, trying to milk her own fingers. Gwen would imagine Ben enjoying the feeling, as he moans out with her, on a less intense level.

Her small, petite hand stops most of her liquids from hitting so far as the pillow she uses to prop her feet up as she sleeps. Some, of course, find their way out, but in the hot, sticky summer heat, they would dissipate soon, while she lay slumbering, dreaming of her cousin holding her to his chest.

That morning, no one the wiser, and Gwen decides, after a long two months of being wholly ignored romantically and sexually, she would have no more. Her cousin would fall for her, that was decided, and practically her mantra, as she undressed, and did her best to acclimate her body to wearing no undergarments. The seam of her tight white pants flicked across her young womanhood when she walked, and sent a butterfly through her core; and her shirt chafed against her budding breasts., causing a similar reaction

But Gwen's mission was a dire one, and she continued, walking right past Ben, nonchalantly playing his Sumo Slammers video game.

He smelt heavenly, of some young man's spray-on cologne, and the slightest hint of sweat. The musk was delicious, and only served to fuel the fire raging inside the orange-haired Tennyson.

She had left her barrette on the ground last night, and hoped dearly to find it still there. And, by the lucky stars above, it was, right under the RV's small kitchen table. But she feigned ignorance, and asked Ben, in shaky words, if he had seen her barrette.

"Huh, whassat?" Asked Ben in return, unused to dealing with something non-Sumo related in the early morning. His unfocused emerald eyes captivated her. They were just like hers, but they were a world apart in their beauty.

"The blue things I wear in my hair," Gwen says, pointing to the way-ward patch of hair right above her left eye.

After a few seconds, it snapped, and Ben remembered always seeing his cousin with her hair out of her face. "Uh… No, sorry" he retorted, before burying his nose in his hand-held video game. Sounds of cartoonish punches, kicks, and "Oofs" filled the small RV's interior.

And, pretending to find the small device of metal and plastic all of the sudden, she bent over to get it. Not like in the dirty movies, with her rear end high in the air, but she knelt down like she normally did. But, Gwen kept her pants a little lower today, and Ben would soon learn a slight shift would make all the difference.

,,,

Ben did his best to keep his eyes glued onto the small hand-held video game in his hands, but it became too much when Gwen found her barrette. She looked slightly disheveled this morning; probably from not having her barrette. When his orange-haired cousin knelt down to get the inconsequential item to her fashion statement, Ben would be treated to the most sexually appealing sight in his somewhat-young life.

Gwen's pants fell as she lowered herself to her knees and tiptoes. They didn't rightly fall right off her slender frame, but rather, than fell far enough for the sexually aroused brunette to be afforded a glimpse of a great expanse of rear end. The two orbs were squished together somewhat firmly, and made the cliff between them seem even greater, which, in turn, gave the two globes a more rounded look.

'Oh god..' Ben gulped down his Adam's apple. His pants were only becoming more tight as he mentally recalled that scene. Was it just an example of his lucky stars at work, or rather, was Gwen herself trying to get a point across?

Ben could think of this no longer, as he instead headed for the bathroom for a healthy manual release.

,,,

Max pieced together a picture from his scant glances in the rear-view mirror. Gwen was starting to slack off on her hygiene regimens, which caused Ben's to degrade as well. Either that, or tuna-fish sandwiches from seedy little truck stops were jut as bad as rumors hold; which would still bring up Gwen's slacking hygiene.

But his own stomach needed to immediate evacuation. So Max checked the map in his passenger seat, and decided to make a stop at the next town with a proper hotel.

,,,

Gwen flopped onto her mattress after Max had informed her of their next stop being in Maine. It wasn't on their route, but he said they 'needed a proper shower and Laundromat.' Gwen took the former part of the explanation as an affront, but said nothing, as she and Ben always shared a room.

He must've saw he rear, he absolutely must have of. And if that quick run to the restroom was what she thought it was, than her quest for her cousin's affection got a great deal easier. Gwen fancied the thought of sleep, as she lay there, her pants again, well below the generally accepted area for a young woman like her to hold them. But it's not like that was bad, they would only get more attention from her knight in shining armor.

Soon enough, sleep overtook her, and, even in her deep slumber, she fancied someone touching her bum. It was likely a dream, she figured. In her dream, she wondered why touching her rear end was more stimulating than her chest, but less so than her womanhood, but left it up to nothingness. It's not like it really mattered. Ben was just as enticed at seeing it, as she was at letting it be seen.

,,,

'General America' the sign said in large, red, lit-up letters. Gwen marveled at the large, luxurious rooms. And, just as she had hoped, she and Ben got to share one. He, himself seemed a little apprehensive at the whole ordeal, but, when he found out there was a pool and hot tub open all day and night, Ben was just as aboard as his cousin was.

Gwen, lest her favorite white pants be stained or otherwise discolored by her womanhood; wore a pair of cute panties, light blue with darker blue trim, which soaked up most of her womanhood's juices. The thought of being alone with Ben for a few days and nights was almost too great to bear; and she nearly made immediate use of the restroom herself.

Inside, the carpeting was nice and clean; a deep red with the comma-looking thing oft found on southern women's dresses. The walls were an off-white/eggshell, which went well with the light yellow curtains. The large, comforter-covered beds were draped generously with a white fabric, which had the most slightest tint of the lightest green, that looked softer than the clouds that refused to grace the sky that day.

Ben, obviously, ran past her, shoving her to the doorframe in his efforts to have the bed nearest the window. "Doofus," Gwen mumbles under her breath. She would've given him the bed anyway, the orangette disliked being near larger windows. Sighing at his rashness, Gwen yelled at her cousin, hoping, vying for his attention: "Doofus!"

"What," his obnoxious voice came from a perfect set of lungs. He hadn't even breathed in any cigarette smoke through his life. "You snooze you lose." He brought up an old adage Max had brought up once, two days ago. It was cute, watching him pose as an intellectual like herself.

"I'm a lady, I go first." Gwen did her best to keep from seeming sexist. Not that Ben would know what that rightly was. He slept through most of History anyway.

,,,

Ben's heart pounded in his chest. Extended contact with Gwen was horrid. He felt clammy and cold just looking at her since he felt her up just earlier that day. 'She was asleep' was his defense. It required his whole mental capacity to merely come up with something witty on the spot. But now, with that remark, Ben knew he could change his whole relationship with his most beautiful cousin. A few heartbeats were skipped, trying to work out just what to do.

Does he criticize her? 'Really?' 'Just barely!' 'Only with that pound of make-up!' Those would regain a feeling of normalcy. Just her witty, male cousin. Despite that last one being rather rude.

Or rather, does he try to compliment her? Like in those late-night movies he'd sneak in on his parent's televisions when they left for one reason or another? 'And a cute one, at that.' Yeah, that's what he'd say.

"Just a barely cute one at that!" he retorted. Ben's mind could be complex as a Rubik's cube. But his tongue.. was a different matter altogether.

He felt pink and naked and more of an idiot than normal. That psuedo-compliment/insult was by large and far, worse than any blunder he'd made. Even moreso than when he thought that jacket-salesman was just a someone, rather than Animo, trying to gain access to the Omnitrix.

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to the pool!" Ben shouted, grabbing his trunks and deciding that anywhere was better than here, with his confused, dazed cousin simply staring at him from over a slight tinge of red blush.

,,,

'Did he compliment me?' Gwen was stuck asking herself. Or rather, did he insult her in a small-minded, plebian way? Those words, is it possible to use them in a sentence like that? Was he thinking, or just making a gut reaction?

Either way, Gwen refused to run after him. For more reasons than one.

He would only close off like a clam, with a much harder, alien-amped shell. Pursuing for answers would only gain an awkward cold shoulder.

And, following a more primal need, Ben swam without his shirt. And was rather lean without the white and black striped garment.

Several minutes later, she can see her cousin, entering the pool before giving the window she was at a quick glance. He must have not seen her, or not cared, for he jumped into the crystal blue water, and did his normal routine.

Get warmed up/cooled down, stay underwater for as long as he could, swim laps lazily, swim laps with zeal, stay under water some more, and than cool down again. For fifty minutes, Gwen watched Ben fleetingly. She felt.. ashamed? She definitely couldn't bring herself to masturbate, but just what was so wrong with her that she was unable to keep an eye on her younger cousin?

Heaving a heavy sigh, Gwen understood that she must be direct, and hurried into the restroom to prepare herself. A quick run-over with her razor, and a light sprinkling of cologne; and all Gwen had to do was write out a note telling him she was leaving for the time being. "Went shopping," had always worked. But this was different, and Gwen just scrawled out "Be back around eight."

And, as she laid that small, folded piece of construction paper on his bed, the orangette hid in the closet Ben never used when they went to a hotel. Fully nude and still a little wet from more than just the shower, Gwen tingled as she heard the door open.

Ben first noticed was a lack of his cousin. The room was silent, so she must have left, he shrugged. His suspicions were, luckily, proven correct when he spied the paper folded so it's contents lay toward the front door. "Eight.." Ben mulled in his head. Two hours away.

Heading toward the restroom, the brunette fancied he caught a whiff of Gwen's perfume. The scent sent shivers up his spine. He had slept beside her once since he started feeling for his cousin, and she just happened to smell faintly of this perfume. Like melons… and strawberries.

Taking another nose-full, Ben headed for the restroom, for another round of 'healthy release', and a chance to wash off the pool's chlorine his mother had convinced him would dry his skin out.

Inside, it was still hot and muggy. Gwen must've showered before she left. Duh, of course she would, Ben berated himself mentally, She's a girl. And, seeing a small, disposable razor on the bathtub's rim, he couldn't help but fill his mind to the brim with pictures and fantasies of his cousin, completely hairless 'down there'.

Stroking his hard, erect member, the brunette orgasmed with only the slightest of moans. He'd been able to keep quiet for a few months now, and it was especially useful when Gwen fell asleep laying on her stomach. Ben conjured the feel of her soft rear in his unused hand as he stroked himself to another orgasm.

Another large load of thick, white cream went down the drain. He wondered just what his cousin would do with it. Ben went light-headed as he thought just what she would prefer. Would she enjoy the taste and consistency of the stuff? Or did she love the feel? Hot, wet, sticky love fluids all over her. Strewn across her torso, over her small, petite breasts? Or rather, over her back and shapely bum.

Ben nearly finished from the thought of his cousin, covered in his very own jizzum. He fancies hearing the door open, and wraps a towel around his nude, sill wet form. 'Dammit…' he trails off mentally, using a separate towel, monogrammed "General America", to wipe most of the suds from his hair.

Outside, Ben was granted to the sight of his life.

"Gwen?!" He yells, his eyes like saucers and his jaw hitting the floor. His face is already beet red.

,,,

The orangette cringes slightly, but nonetheless stands firm. She stands there, nude, her body blushing under his amazed gaze. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.. She trails off mentally for a split second, but is emboldened by the small, yet ever-growing organ between Ben's legs.

She hadn't even noticed the small, pristine white rectangle of plush fall until Ben was exposed to her just as she to him. Her cousin was lean, but not overly-muscled, and his body was totally devoid of hair. Either through, like her, man-made means, or not, was to be decided at a later date.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" The brunette of her dreams yells at her, but Gwen is only forced closer to him by his ruby-red cheeks, and his still open stance. She could see his eyes. The geen orbs normally centered on her own emerald ones, or her clothed breasts are now much, _much _lower. A new layer of heat and wet could be dimly felt by Gwen, as her outstretched fingertips just so lightly rub against his chest.

This, luckily, seemed to burn the last of his resolve, if he had any, as Gwen shuddered in the delight of his step forward, forcing her whole hand to cup his pectoral. Hard and taut-skinned. Just like she had dreamt. The orangette gasps as he takes yet another step, breathing hard as he pushed out his arms stiffly and awkwardly, like they weren't listening just right.

"Gwen.." She fancied hearing issued from his small, open mouth as his eyes were now focused now intently on her own grass-green eyes. His normal, youthful brightness was gone, and in place, was a dark, tempting… something else. _Lust_. So dirty a word, Gwen blushed a few shades brighter at the revelation while her brain were still in it's half-functioning state.

Not all at once, but stretched over what seemed like an eternity, Ben's rough, yet small hands stretched around her hips, just above where her leg bone connects to her pelvis, a dangerous, incestuous place for him to be touching. Her breathing hitched when he closed the distance all at once, pulling her pelvis against his, and a different, dare she say alien, organ stabs against her stomach as he embraces her to his still-wet torso and legs.

Heat emanated from him, but Gwen felt that distantly, as she was so intent on the thin stabbing her intestines. He was slick at the tip, and she doubted that was from the water Ben was in not seconds ago. His embrace became tighter, as he flexed his strong arms. Gwen could die right there, with his warm breath on the back of her neck, his hot hands on the small of her back, and his burning manhood on her torso.

He pulled back, sad yet happy. His eyes worried and his brow furrowed, but his mouth smiling widely. "Gwen.." He trailed off again, as he leaned in towards her, brushing his nose against her cheek in what she would be sure was both her and his first kiss.

The orangette's world crashed and shattered and rebuilt itself a hundred times in the split-second her lips met her cousin's.

"Ben…" Gwen tried to moan, but her lips were tightly welded against his in that one, perfect kiss. Ben, at first stoic and unmoving in his kiss, felt Gwen move her lips, and thought to move his own. Within seconds, they were battling each other for lip supremacy, a fight Gwen desperately hoped to lose. Losing to Ben, giving him herself.

Her eyes, closed in ecstasy and love, shot open at the burning, slimy thing entreating entrance to her mouth. Slowly, and with more than a tiny amount of worry, Gwen opened her lips, allowing only the tip of his seemingly masterful mouth-muscle in. The searing, awe-inspiring feeling rushing through her could only be described, by the well-read girl, as 'Wow'.

His tongue met hers', and Gwen felt it were a match made within the Pearly Gates of Heaven itself.

An eternity passed this way, Ben exploring Gwen's oral cavern, before entangling itself in her own smaller, thinner one, and she would move herself into his own mouth. He tasted of caramel and soda pop, and Gwen could, amazingly, find no match to his taste, and she doubted she ever would. In all her later years, she would find herself right, as his taste would reign supreme against all others.

Both teens pulled back gasping and greedily gulping down air.

,,,

"That was my first kiss," Ben said proudly, if not, hopefully. He hoped it were hers' as well. The brunette wanted her firsts, all of them. First kiss, first date, first…

"Mine… Mine too" Gwen stated between gasps, puling away from her cousin. Ben wanted to embrace her again, but he worried he might be too forward. The scant glances at adult books he had garnered at the library had been of males letting the females take the lead. Gwen certainly, in Ben's mind, had planned for just that.

"Why were you… naked?" Ben asked, awkwardly forming his lips around the word that he wanted to add to his cousin for so many, many weeks. He again looked her nude, blushing form now that they were far enough from each other, a little more than a foot.

"Because, you know.." Gwen blushed an even deeper red, skirting the issue at hand. It was unlike her and Ben smiled slyly at it. She was just as skittish as he.

He watched her eyes trail down his chiseled, yet not buff, body. They lingered here and there randomly, as if they hoped to tear themselves from the sweet, sweet view they were stealing after so long a time of wanting to. At least, that's what Ben hoped they were doing.

To his immense surprise, and even causing him to take a half-step back, she stooped slightly low, taking a long look at his hard, throbbing erection. Ben blushed at this revelation, and he attempted taking a full step back, before she places a small yet firm hand on his lower hip, silently asking for him to stay put.

Ben felt his full body light up red and pink as she leaned in yet again closer, before wholly falling to her knees.

Her brow was furrowed tightly, as she inspected the four-and-a-half inch piece of meat not two inches away from her face. "I," she starts, taking a breath before continuing, "I read guys like it when girls… suck, on their…" she said haltingly, and Ben, even from his vantage, could see a fiery blush burning her cheeks. She didn't say another thing, but instead only stared questioningly at the taut thing before her nose.

"Yeah, I mean… They do… I wouldn't know since I haven't…" Ben attempted, just as slowly and uncomfortably as his cousin had attempted second ago. "I think about it, when I.. mastur- jack off." Ben throws away the large, formal word for a more youthful phrase.

Gwen's breathing hitched at both things, Ben thought, the knowledge he thought of the act of oral sex, and the knowledge he masturbated at all. She moves her pale, slender arm from his hip bone, and laid it around the entrance to the concavity of his groin.

His tip glittered in the bright light afforded by the decorated chandelier above their heads.

,,,

'He wants me to blo- give him head..' Gwen thinks, studying the long thing. It was longer than her fingers, for sure, but she couldn't gauge just how long or thick it was, not that it was any thickness of mention.

The orangette feared his manhood would smell of urine or body odour, but it only faintly smelt of the latter, which gave the strong scent of soap a strong, nigh-aphrodisiac feeling coursing through her veins.

From his groin, she curls her index finger and thumb around his base, feeling the smooth, young skin against her own smooth, young hand. Ben shuddered at the feeling, and Gwen felt a giddiness in her stomach. She could very easily get used to this kind of affect on him.

Tightening it slowly, by increments, Gwen listened to her cousin's breathing tighten and hasten as she squeezed the hard, throbbing manhood in her hand. She found it hard to move back and forth, how a male would 'jack off' with her current hand position, so she withdrew her hand totally from him, only to wrap it around his whole shaft again, sending another shock through him that ended at the tip of his penis, which extruded another drop of the clear, syrupy liquid.

Pre-cum, she knew it as, and her index finger and thumb laid over the spot where it had previously been. It was still warm, and Gwen relished the feeling of it squeezing out as she grasped him harder. But, after a few moments of listening to his breathing and feeling his heartbeat through his young length, Gwen remembered just why she was there in the first place. She started moving her hand back and forth slowly, by mere micrometers.

Despite the small amount of distance her hand covered, he must have felt it rush through him, as he did his best to halt his hips from going back and forth against her hand. Gwen leaned in a bit, so she was absolutely sure her breath was against the exposed head of the thing. He was circumcised, and the scar was nearly invisible to her lusty, wanting look.

"Gwen… Please…" she heard her cousin's normally strong, boyish voice weak and wanton, with a heavy need in it's ring. His eyes were just barely open, and she saw just the smallest amount of her own green eyes in his orbs.

She stuck out her tongue hesitantly, staring up at him as she groped around carefully for the liquid-covered head. A salty taste, and a stiff, pumping tip confirmed her that she had found his manhood. Just as felt his length, Ben shuddered and let out a groan deep, deep in his throat.

Spurred on by his pleasure, Gwen unwrapped her hand, and stared 'down the barrel', so to speak. It looked longer with her tongue just barely wrapped around the furl, and she moved her head forward rather than her tongue out farther. The liquid wasn't terrible, but she wouldn't take a drink of it, if offered something else.

Ben shook slightly, which only presented itself as a earthquake-like movement in his erection, and ended in her nose taking a small dollop of the liquid for itself.

Wrinkling her nose, Gwen did her best to ignore it, as she corrected her positioning around the bouncing, throbbing thing she herself wanted to take into her mouth. She found it easy to ignore as she moved farther forward, her slightly-open mouth breathing hot air onto her cousin's already-hot member.

The change must not have been drastic, but Ben must have felt the polar ice-caps everywhere but where her breath hit him. "Gwen.." his lips issued again, and the orangette felt compelled by herself to take his manhood into her mouth, as she leaned inward, smelling only his body's odour in her nostrils, a wonderful and erotic scent.

She allowed her lips to drag across the fleshy, still-squishy tip, letting him coat her pert, small lips in his pre-cum. Ben groaned again deep in his throat, as he visibly kept himself from thrusting right into his cousin's face. With the head inside, Gwen ran her tongue underneath the thing, feeling the chasm between the two rises on either side of his head.

Farther still, and Gwen heard the brunette say her name repeatedly, as if it were a chant that would bring him delicious rapture. Wanting to make it those magic words, Gwen again ran her tongue under the first inch past the head, and heard a true, full moan issue from his mouth. It was music to Gwen's ears, and she couldn't help but slide her hand along her thigh, closer to her wet womanhood.

She must've dripped on the carpet, but paid it no mind past that, as she ran her small, thin fingertip over her own slit in time with her tongue's rounds.

But farther, the orangette went, another inch, than another half-inch, and still she breathed just fine. Ben, however, sounded as if he were hyper-ventilating, as he raised both his hands to clutch achingly at her head. He must have felt the need to do something, anything.

Taking that as a hint to top him off, Gwen slid yet farther, and found it night impossible to keep her fingers from her own womanhood. With her eyes closed, Gwen was unable to see his crotch coming against her nose, attached to the endless length she felt her saliva escape around. It bounced crazily in her mouth, and was only barely subdued by her tongue, which caused him pleasure, which only served to entice it to bounce and twitch even harder.

But Gwen ran out of length to take into her mouth, and ran her eyes up, to see her cousin's face contorted in pleasure-filled rapture. He was throatily moaning "Gwen," at her every movement.

Staying there, with his full manhood in her mouth, Gwen's fingers felt no abashment, and fled deep inside her, causing her to attempt to issue out a moan in response. Ben must have felt the vibrations against her, as the pleasure ran up her spine in response, as he moaned slightly harder at what Gwen feared was a blunder.

Repeating it, Ben again moaned "Gwen," before choking out between pants "Back… and forth" in his needy, wanting voice.

Withdrawing from the source of his pleasure, Gwen dragged her tongue, lips, and even her teeth, against his length. Ben hissed out in pleasure, and used his hands to guide her back and forth, for not a minute before his movements became archaic and forceful. His hips slammed forward as his hands pulled her head back.

Gwen felt copious amounts of saliva escape between her lips as he went faster and faster, harder and harder into her mouth, before his breathing was nearly a long string of pained gasps and moans. "Gwen!" he managed to yell, his eyes shooting open to gaze in wonder at the lewd, incestuous goings on at his groin.

Gwen felt a rush of hot, sticky liquid rush form his tip as he pulled back. It filled her mouth, and she felt she had no other option than to swallow the thick, salty stuff down her throat. But, before she could, more came out as his manhood twitched violently between her teeth. This was too much, as Gwen could feel it dribble from between her lips and down her chin before another amount came rushing out.

Her cheeks puffed out before the fourth shudder was issued, and, as it was, her mouth could no longer contain the massive amount of his orgasm, and she accidentally let out an amount of it, only for it to be replaced in an instant. The stuff splattered her thighs, and she pulled back violently, pulling the thing from her mouth totally.

But another load of the sticky, white liquid was issued, and it struck her forehead, and another, luckily the last, her cheek. It was hot and, Gwen hated to admit, but more erotic than anything the orangette dare think.

Swallowing the bitter, salty jizz down, she looked up to her cousin, whom was still awe-struck and shivering. Through her left eye, that is, as his ejaculate was starting to drip down over her right eye. "Gwen.." He trailed off, watching his cousin as she scooped up what covered her eye with her index finger, before greedily sucking it from said finger.

Looking to the source of the liquid, Gwen could still see an amount dribbling weakly from the tip of him. She hungrily took him in again, to his shriveling hilt. He groaned out at the feeling, as she applied a strong suction to his rod.

A few more seconds, and Gwen was completely clean and full of her cousin's orgasm. The fact it was his, the man she wanted for so long, made it all the more arousing.

The brunette just stood there dumbly, before Gwen lead him to the bed with her still-sticky hand. "Just lie there," Gwen smiled, before withdrawing the comforter from her bed to snuggle against her drained cousin in the bed he claimed as his. "We're here for three days, and after that, we've got the RV, we don't need to rush." She assured Ben.

Oh, how her womanhood was calling, but it would have to wait, as Ben was already asleep. Smiling to herself, Gwen gave him a kiss as she said "I love you, dweeb." Then she wondered, could Ben get hard while he slept?

A.N; Alright, well, did you like it? I think I did rather good, considering I've been trying to write a good Bwen for who-knows-how-long. And yes, I was planning on ending it here from the get-go. There's just something intimate, if not, loving, that I find in oral sex.

Just me, though. You guys enjoy whatever you like, and wait for my next update. Also, no music for this one, just a lot of butterscotch candies.


End file.
